The Elemental Spirits of Old
by Writerdragon
Summary: The Xiaolin are losing to the Heylin, but when the four Elemental Spirits reveal themselves to help, each of the warriors must give up something in return for unlimited power and their help. Clim, Chack.
1. The last resort

**Hey, look, my first **_**Xiaolin Showdown**_** fic. And it's a Clim and Chack fic.**

**And I don't want to hear it. If you don't like Clay/Kimiko, don't read. I don't want to hear your childish remarks. Take it elsewhere. I've heard enough "RAIKIMFOREVERZ!1!1" to last me a lifetime.**

**Fandom—it's supposed to be fun!**

**Thank you for being mature about this.**

* * *

The Elemental Spirits of Old

The Last Resort

I

_Plip. Plop._

The rain sounded like a song.

_Plip. Plop._

Kimiko loved watching the rain.

_Plip. Plop._

Her arms were resting on the windowsill. Kimiko watched the little beads of water fall from the sky. The Japanese girl watched as a large bead of water roll from a leaf to another leaf, and then fell to the ground, with a loud _plop_. She did not feel like calling her father or Keiko. She was just . . . bummed out. Sad; depressed.

They were _losing_.

The _Xiaolin_ Side was losing to the _Heylin_ side.

It had been over a year since Raimundo became leader of the Wudai Warriors, and so far, the young warriors had gone down a downward spiral of loses. It was not Raimundo's fault—the Xiaolin Warriors had been off their game. From what they heard, Chase captured Roy and the others, throwing them into the Yin-Yang World forever in their own, personal prison; their own personal hell. All that was left was Wuya, Katnappe, Tubimora, and—surprisingly—Jack. Kimiko did not want to know why he was still there or even alive. It stunned her beyond her wits. But she was bummed out: she lost the Golden Tiger Claws to Katnappe. Kimiko rested her head on her arm, reaching out, water plopping on her palm and fingers.

"Kimiko?"

The young Japanese girl turned around, seeing a frowning Omi.

"Hey, Omi," she breathed, turning her attention back to the raining atmosphere.

Omi moved over to her, sitting next to her, placing his hands into his sleeves. "Oh, my friend Kimiko," he said. "There is no shame in a most humiliating defeat."

Kimiko looked sternly at her custard-coloured friend. Omi looked at the fire in her eyes, and smiled nervously.

"But you _will_ win the next one."

Kimiko, smirked, nodded, turning back outside, and looked at the rain. Omi pulled his right hand from his sleeve, patting her shoulder fondly. "I'll let you meditate," he said, standing up and walked away.

Kimiko lightly smiled as her friend left, but then let out a sigh. From her _gi_ top, she pulled out her PDA, searching her files. She sat there silently, just listening to the rain. Kimiko soon began to grow bored, and placed the hand-held device to the side. She suddenly had the need to have an intelligent discussion with someone. Master Fung came to the mind, along with Clay. It was odd, but Clay was a surprisingly good listener. Kimiko grabbed her PDA, going to her room, gently placing it in a safe spot, and searched for either Clay or her master. She went to the hall, seeing Raimundo kick a soccer ball around. He looked to her, a smile forming on his lips.

"Hey, Madam Falls-a-lot," he sniggered.

Kimiko growled, glaring daggers at the Brazilian. "Shut it, Rai," she hissed menacingly.

The ball came down, coming to rest on his ankle. She had noticed that Raimundo practiced fighting a lot more than he used to. This was one of his rare breaks. He held up his hands. "Oye, _menina_," he said with a beaming grin, "sorry. Okay? I was just wanting to pull ya leg, _menina_."

Kimiko narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed, kicking the soccer ball over to her, and she caught it.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Kimiko sighed, fondling the ball in her hands. "I know," she whispered. "It's just that we've had a bad streak of losing Showdowns recently."

"Yeah . . ." Raimundo reached up to rub his neck. "Do you think it's me?"

"What? No! Of course not," Kimiko said. "You're a good leader."

Raimundo shyly smiled. "Thanks, Kim," he said, holding out his hands to her.

She smiled gently, throwing him the ball. He caught it without even looking. He threw up the ball, it coming to land on his shoulders where it rolled across, behind his head, and to the other hand where he spun it. Kimiko smiled.

"Maybe things will get better, Kim, you'll see."

"_Hai_, you're right," Kimiko said, nodding her head. She glanced up. "I'm going to take a walk or something."

Raimundo nodded, bouncing the ball back and forth between his knees. Kimiko soon found herself outside, the cool night air upon her. That was when she heard the light notes of a guitar playing. The Japanese girl looked up, following the sound until she saw Clay under a cherry blossom tree, playing his guitar. He had a calm face, as if he was in deep thought. His fat fingers strung along, and Kimiko approached him.

"Do requests, cowboy?" she asked with a smile.

Clay's hand ran down the strings of his guitar, knocking his tune off. He looked up, slightly startled. "Oh, Kimiko," he breathed. "It's jus' ya."

Kimiko nodded, sitting next to him. "Sorry for surprising you," she said, pulling her knees to her chest.

Clay nodded, and continued to play his guitar. Kimiko was silent, her chin on her knees. The gentle giant looked at her, a frown tweaked at his lips. He stopped, looking at her. "Wha's th' matter, Kimiko?" he asked. "Ya look sadder than ah dog without his bone. Ya en't still bummed out 'bout losin' th' Golden Tiger Claws?"

"Sort of," Kimiko admitted.

"Ah, Kimiko, don't worry 'bout that sort of thing."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a pause. Kimiko could only hear the ululation of the wind and the soothing sound of the large cowboy's breathing.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like the Heylin side is winning?"

Clay looked down at her, reaching up to rub at his neck. "Yah, it does look like that," he said.

"Why?"

"I dunno."

Clay rested one boot over the other, resting against the trunk of the tree. Kimiko looked at him, reaching up to tuck a stand of hair behind her right ear.

"They've jus' 'ave ah lucky run."

Kimiko nodded, looking out into the distance.

"Maybe there's somethin' else."

Kimiko looked over to her friend. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"I mean, maybe he's gettin' help or somethin'," Clay said.

"You think?"

"I dunno. Jus' ah guess."

"He may just be training his 'warriors' better," Kimiko snarled. "They've gotten better! Katnappe's faster and wittier. Tubbimura is stronger, and God forbid, even _Jack's_ robots are better! He's just enhancing them!"

Clay let out a chuckle. The Japanese girl looked sharply at her friend. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

The cowboy looked at her through his bangs. "But Jack's still ah lill' whiner like he always is," he said, rubbing at his cheek.

Kimiko could not help but to smile. But then she let out a laugh. "That'll never change!" she bellowed with a smirk.

"Jus' his wimpy robots got ah enhancin', not 'im."

Kimiko laughed, her cheeks flushed red. Her hand went to her belly, bending over, still crying out in mirth. The gentle giant smiled at her.

"Ah, see, a purty gal like ya shouldn't be so sad," Clay said, reaching over to pat her shoulder comfortingly.

The Japanese girl glanced up at her friend, just staring at him. But then she beamed. "Thanks, Clay," she said.

Then there was panting. Dojo scurried over to the duo, skittering under Clay's large tan hat. Clay flinched, surprised to see Dojo move so fast. "Lill' buddy?" he called, reaching up to remove his hat.

And there was Dojo, trembling, clinging to the Big Bang Meteorang (that Clay always kept under his hat—just to make sure). Kimiko sat up, looking at the little dragon, her hands reaching out to the little dragon.

"Dojo, what's wrong?" she asked in worry.

"It's Chase's cats!" he squawked, trembling violently as he mentioned his name.

Clay and Kimiko shared a surprised look. Chase or Jack was here? So soon? Their egotism had inflated greatly. The cowboy placed his hat back on his head, covering the terrified little green dragon, not forgetting the Big Bang Meteorang. "C'mon, Kimiko," he said, rushing back to the Temple.

The Japanese quickly stood up, following her friend. When they reached the Temple grounds, large felines guarded the grounds, snarling and hissing. Clay screeched to a halt, glaring at the large cats, Kimiko slid next to her friend, both reverting into their fighting stances.

"Ready, Kim?" he called, looking at her through his parted bangs.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she answered, a smirk forming on her face.

Both linked hands, and the large cowboy threw her towards the felines. She roughly landed on one, and kicked another aside. Clay drew back, holding up his boomerang Shen Gong Wu, aiming it at the large cats.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" he yelled, throwing the Shen Gong Wu.

The magical boomerang split into several versions of itself, moving towards the tigers and panthers. They were struck, Kimiko ducking as the Big Bang Meteorang came her way. More tigers seemingly materialized near the Japanese teenager. She jumped in surprise, her foot thrusting up, kicking the tiger in the jaw. She clapped her hands together, flames forming from her palms.

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

Flames moved like wild stampeding horses, knocking aside the tigers like pebbles. She went to the Temple, seeing Raimundo fight off a few tigers. He smirked, kicking one aside. He looked at Kimiko, winking at her, but another large cat attacked him, ripping at him like he was a rag doll.

"Sesmic Kick Earth!"

A large mound of rock propelled towards the cat, knocking the large feline aside. Raimundo quickly stood up, brushing off the dust and rocks from his fanciful robes. Clay smiled, thumbing towards his friend. Raimundo beamed like the sun. There was a loud series of snarls, and the three monks turned, seeing another round of tigers. Clay was first to move.

"Big Bang Meteorang!"

The Shen Gong Wu came across, sweeping aside the tigers. Clay caught it as they came around, catching it with a smirk on his face. But another wave of large cats attacked the three unsuspecting monks from behind. Kimiko kicked the tiger in the jaw, but struggled as another tiger got her.

"Orb of Tornami!"

A large, cool wave of water blasted towards them, knocking away the tigers and other large felines. There stood little Omi, his robes ripped from the tigers' claws. All the tigers and panthers bounced up, some that were laying on the ground stood up, shaking their heads, and then began to snarl. All fours friends stood back-to-back, looking at the large cats. All shared looks, nodding their heads, preparing to fight.

"Dragon X-Kume Formation!"

They combined quickly in unison, and the tigers jumped. The foursome, who were unable to fight back the felines, were soon covered with large felines, but the large cats were blown away by the four monks, and all four fought as one. Kimiko was first to move. She bounced off Omi's hands, roughly kicking several tigers in their chests. Fire formed around her wrists, throwing them at the big cats. Clay slammed his heel into the ground, large shards of earth moving upward, and like bullets, the rocks shot outward, hitting panthers and tigers. Raimundo leapt, clapping his hands together, a large gust of wind burst, knocking away the tigers like leafs. Omi then moved, commanding the water from a nearby fountain. The custard-coloured boy propelled the water forward, sweeping aside several felines. The foursome looked at their work, all beaming. But soon, more cats materialized from nowhere. Just then, there was a whistle. All the cats looked up, even the ones arousing from the ground glanced up. Like sheep in formation, they moved to where the whistling had come from. Raimundo shakily stood up, watching the tigers with large brown eyes. He motioned for his friends to follow, and soon they saw Jack Spicer, a smug look on his face, reaching out to pet one of the tigers. A bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Isn't this great?" Jack asked, smirking widely. "Chase lets me control his tigers! Isn't that awesome?" He was beaming like a little girl.

Raimundo frowned, glaring at the pale redhead. "Since when did Chase ever let you command his tigers?" he asked spitefully.

"I've proven my worth."

Kimiko scoffed. "So? You still whine like a little girl," she snarled.

"I don't whine!" he bellowed, narrowing his eyes at the Japanese girl.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the Shen Gong Wu," Jack said, scratching the top of a tiger's head. "Really, that was nice."

The monks moved forward, but several tigers snarled, halting them. Jack chuckled evilly. "This is great! I've reduced all of you to nothing!" he laughed. "You're about as pathetic as me!" Jack paused, looking at his shoes, but then glanced up. "Well, I'll see you later!" And he zoomed off, the tigers and panthers following, smirks on their furry faces.

Raimundo snarled, stomping his aching foot into the ground. "Damnit!" he snapped. "Why does this keep happening? We were doing fine up until a few months ago!" He kicked aside a rock, it bouncing to a wall.

Kimiko, Omi, and Clay shared looks with each other, but said nothing to their friend. The little Japanese girl approached her friend, placing a hand on his arm.

"This is worse than I thought."

All four monks glanced over, looking at the saddened face of Master Fung. His robes were ripped—he must have been fighting some tigers. Dojo popped from Clay's hat, glancing around. He skittered over to the older man, clinging to Fung's leg. The older man bent down, picking up the dragon in his old hands, stroking his back. Omi stepped forward, looking at his master.

"Master, what now?" he questioned silently. "What do we do now?"

Master Fung and Dojo shared a look. "Do you think it is time?" the little green dragon asked, snaking around Fung's shoulders.

"I believe so," the older man answered.

Omi looked at his friends, who were all confused themselves. Kimiko stepped over to the older man. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Master Fung let out a deep sigh. "I think it is time to wake the Elemental Spirits," he simply said.

* * *

"Brilliant, Jack!" Wuya laughed, digging through the Shen Gong Wu in the bag.

Katnappe watched in the background, examining her claws, slightly jealous that Jack was getting all the attention. Tubbimura looked at the Woozy Shooter, smirking under his mask. Jack beamed with smug pride, his hands on his hips. "I know," he said. "Those Xiaolin Losers are worthless now! Hah!"

"Don't be so certain," Chase said, sitting in his chair, stroking one of his tigers. "You may have won, but that does not mean that this will continue to last."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "We're winning."

A tiger nudged Chase's limp hand, and the reptilian man stroked the head of the large feline. "Something will happen," he said knowingly. "I just know it. Something that will destroy us."

Jack pursed his lips in disbelief, waving his hand dismissively. "Yeah, right," he said. "That en't gunna happen."

Chase looked at Jack through his half-closed eyelids, absentmindedly stroking his "pet" tiger. The large tiger growled happily, rubbing against the man's hand. "I would not be so sure," Chase simply said. His fingers played with some strands of thick fur. "We should be prepared for whatever comes next."

Jack looked up, flipping the Mantis Flip-Coin, catching it without even looking. He did not know what to think. He looked at the coin Shen Gong Wu in his gloved hand. It glistened in the rays of light that filtered from the lamp-covered ceiling.

* * *

_**Menina**_** (Portuguese): girl.**

_**Hai**_** (Japanese): Yes.**


	2. The Elemental Spirits

**Thank you, Shoku titan, for being an understanding RaiKim fan. :D And, ender the imperor of darkness, I understand that the first part of it seemed like a copy off another episode. I noticed that as well, but XS fics are difficult for me to write at first, but this will get good, I promise.**

* * *

The Elemental Spirits

II

"The what?" Raimundo asked, rubbing at his tender arm.

"The Elemental Spirits," Dojo repeated, clawing out his hands, letting out a mock-snarl. "Powerful, immortal Spirits of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth!"

Omi blinked. "Our elements . . .?" he questioned.

Master Fung nodded, taking his hand from his _gi _robes, motioning for his students to follow. They did so, going into the main hall. "The Elemental Spirits are the ones that chose you to be the next Dragons-in-Training, along with the others before you," Master Fung said. "They are very powerful, and very wise—all live up to their Elements. They have been sleeping for a while now, but I feel that it will be soon that they will once again awaken."

Omi exchanged looks with his friends.

"They must just help us," Master Fung breathed.

"If they're almighty an' powerful, then dat sounds great!" Clay boomed happily. "That's better than ah mouse in ah cheese shop!"

Kimiko grinned like a cat. "How powerful?" she asked.

Dojo sat up, craning his head. "Infinite power!" he stated gleefully. "They _are_ the _Elements_! They've been around since the Earth and Universe took shape! They were with God when the Universe was created. That's how powerful."

"But, you forget, Dojo, their powers—all but Fire—has weakened greatly. That is why the must bond with the monks, but, alas, it has always been like that," Master Fung stated softly.

Raimundo tilted his head to the side. "Why are they weak now?" he inquired.

Master Fung looked to the young leader. "Us," was his answer.

Kimiko blinked, a shiver running down her spine. "You mean, humans are killing them?" she asked, her face tight in anger.

Dojo nodded sadly. "Yeah, I can sense that they have weakened within the last fifteen-hundred years," he noted. "But they're still strong enough to help us. They'll help—I'm sure of it."

"So, you've met them?" Kimiko questioned the little green dragon.

"Once in my life-time, but only for a moment. Earth is very nice, I must say," Dojo recalled, smiling as if he was remembering a fond past event. He also blushed. "She was a pretty thing, I must say."

Clay blinked. "_She_?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mother Nature, Mother Earth—she," Dojo chuckled.

Clay thought for a moment. By the way this Earth Spirit was being described; She must have been a wonderful creature. Omi mischievously smirked, placing his hands to his hips. "Then she must lack in upper body strength, right, Kimiko?"

The little Japanese girl glared at the smaller boy, reaching over to punch him in the arm. Omi whined, rubbing at his arm. "Sorry," he muttered, looking at his shoes.

Raimundo only chuckled, and Clay sighed, tipping up his hat.

Kimiko stepped forward, her hands hovering just above her heaving breast. "Wait, Dojo, you said that Fire is . . . _stronger_?" she asked.

Dojo nodded his head. "Yeah, the reason is because humans are using him to destroy everything in their path—bombs, TNT, stuff like that," he whispered sadly. "He's a hot-head. He's the reason for the Great Chicago Fire—he denies it, though."

Kimiko felt anger boil in her chest, and her eyebrows knitted tightly together. Master Fung shifted his hands back into his _gi _sleeves. "Anyhow, they will be helpful," he said. "But there is only one way to get them to agree with what you want—you must give up something." A frown spread across his face.

Omi arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Master?" he asked.

"Like an item?" Raimundo guessed. "Gold?"

"No, they want something more valuable than gold or any sort of trinket."

"Then wha'?" Clay asked.

"Well, it could be your hearing, your taste, your sight—something like that," Master Fung said. "They want one of your senses."

The monks stiffened in sick surprise. Omi's hands flew to his throat in fearfulness. "But how can I stand a day without hearing my own wonderful voice?" he asked, his face fearful.

Kimiko sharply looked at the smaller boy, and rolled her eyes. Clay's heart twitched. "So, we 'ave ta give up things like dat?" he asked.

"Well, along those lines—one of your senses," Master Fung whispered.

"So, we'll never get that back?" Raimundo sharply asked.

"Oh, you will, just not until the Spirits say so," Master Fung answered calmly. "The only way you will get back what you gave up is either two ways: they say so, or they die."

"B-but wait," Kimiko said, waving her finger. "Dojo said that they are immortal."

"But that does not mean they cannot die."

This was all confusing. They were Spirits—immortal—yet they could die. They were the First Creations of God. They had seen how the Earth matured and watched Mankind like their Children, and Mankind was killing them. Clay exchanged looks with Raimundo and his other friends. Kimiko bit on her lower lip, and Dojo twitched on Master Fung's shoulder.

"Anyways," Fung said gently. "It depends what you sacrifice to get those powers," continued Master Fung. "For example: if one was to give up their taste, their powers will be doubled. But if one was to give up their voice, their powers will triple."

Raimundo looked calmly at the master. "So, the more important a sense is, the better the power . . .?" he asked, arching his thick eyebrow.

"Correct."

"So, when will they wake up?" Raimundo asked, biting the tip of his tongue.

"When the Cutter's Knife reveals itself," Dojo said. "Maybe. Spirits are . . . confusing creatures. They do things when they want." The little green dragon groaned. "They first time I met them was when I was six! But, they may just wake up when the Cutter's Knife shows."

"And, I guess that's a Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked, a smirk tugging at her pinkish lips.

"Yep," Dojo said, smiling sweetly. "An interesting Shen Gong Wu, might I add!"

"What does it do?" Omi inquired. "I have never heard of this Shen Gong Wu, not even in the Ancient Scrolls."

"It is an unheard of Shen Gong Wu," Master Fung said, reaching up to stroke his beard. "It allows the user to, per say, 'cut' windows to other parallel worlds; enter the Realm of the Spirits, and the Realm of the Dead. It is a powerful Shen Gong Wu, but dangerous. If you use it to enter the Realm of the Dead, you may not ever come back."

Kimiko shivered, her upper lip twitching. Omi, however, was fascinated. His bright black eyes seemed to glow like little lights. "That sounds most interesting," he said, his hands clasped together.

"But it is dangerous," Master Fung warned.

Raimundo smirked, his fist smashing into his other palm. "This is great," the spunky Brazilian said. "When they appear, we can ask for their help!"

"That is _if_ they want to help," Kimiko mumbled. "They're practically gods. They'll be too busy to deal with our problems."

"But out problems 'ave ta deal with th' world," Clay mumbled. "They ought ta 'elp."

"That's true . . ."

"Well, once this Cutter's Knife reveals itself, we can ask the Spirits to help us," Omi said, beaming like the sun. "Then we can finally defeat Chase Young."

"But, young warrior," Master Fung said, turning to look out the window next to him, "if there is good Spirits, there are evil ones."

Kimiko growled like a wild animal, her eyelid twitching. "Don't tell me: one might go for Chase or one of his thugs," she snarled.

"Perhaps."

All in unison, the children let out a long groan. Dojo sighed, shaking his head. "Things get better and better, huh?" he asked sarcastically, scratching at his shoulder.

"Have you ever met one, Dojo?" Omi inquired.

"No!" Dojo shrilled. "And thank you I didn't! Wind told me that they were freaky scary. Devilish—dæmons from Hell itself!" Even though he never saw one, his imagination took over, and he shuttered like a loose shingle on a roof. He clung to Master Fung. "Hold me!"

Master Fung reached up, grabbing the shaking dragon. "Now, when the Cutter's Knife shows, a portal to the Realm of the Spirits will open up," he explained. "That is when they will enter our realm to check on us. Even though the window will close up as soon as it will open, other Spirits will get out. We must be careful until the next two full moons. That is when the Spirits will leave back to their realm, so by then that is when you must create bonds with the Spirits, so they will stay until the bond is over."

"So, we just wait?" Raimundo asked, slightly impatient.

"Yes, just wait."

* * *

If they were going to wait, then they might as well study. Raimundo took it upon himself to find the scroll that described the Elemental Spirits. He wanted to be the best leader he could be—he would not fail. The Brazilian shifted through all the scrolls, throwing them aside as he went. Clay, who was also looking for the scroll, ducked just in time before one hit his head.

"Ah, watch it, Rai," he mumbled, fixing the hat on his head.

Raimundo turned back, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, big guy," he whispered.

The large cowboy nodded, rolling out another scroll. "Dojo, where didja say ya seen the Scroll of the Elemental Spirits?" he asked the little green dragon.

Dojo poked his head out from a mound of scrolls. "I dunno," he said, rubbing at his chin. The little green dragon plucked at one scroll, looking at it for a few seconds before tossing it aside. "But I know it's somewhere around here . . ."

Omi looked at the scrolls, his hand supporting his large round head. His face portrayed one of sheer boredom. "This is most troubling," he muttered, dropping the scroll he held.

Kimiko rubbed at her sore, tired eyes. "We've been looking for it forever," she muttered.

Raimundo reached for one scroll at the top shelf. It was covered with a thick layer of dust. The Brazilian blew on it, a thick wave of dust flew from the rice-paper, causing the others to choke and gag. The leader looked at the scroll with interest. He remembered when he used to hate reading the scrolls—the reason why was that he barely learned how to read and write. Brazil was a poor place to live, and hardly anyone there was literate. Master Fung was the only one to know that he could barely read, and the older man helped the Brazilian to get to where he was now. The leader unrolled the scroll. It was long and decorated with ancient Chinese characters and drawings. The rice paper had large spots of water stains and dirt. The sides of the paper was ripped and torn in parts, and large ink blots dotted the sides. Dojo perked up, looking at the scroll with glee.

"This is it!" Dojo cried, taking part of the paper into his claws. "Good job!"

Raimundo grinned proudly. His friends looked at the old parchment.

"Dojo, what does it say?" Kimiko asked the little green dragon.

"Well, it's describing each Elemental Spirit," he answered, tapping at the scroll. "This part here is talking about the Spirit of the Earth, AKA Terra."

Clay looked at the little painting next to the Chinese characters. She was drawn to be large, six-legged, green creature. She had a long neck with rabbit ears, and a long fox tail. On her back were two sprouting trees with pink foliage and rocks from her fur poked out like they were in grass.

Dojo's claw went down, jabbing at another picture. "This is the Spirit of the Winds—Ventus," he said, looking at Raimundo.

Raimundo peered down to see the painting. The creature was long, slender, and very simple looking. He had the head of a bird, and tiny wings on his back. Whiskers came from his cheeks just above his beak that fluttered in the wind.

"And here's Unda, the Spirit of the Water."

Omi eagerly looked at the painting, and there he saw a blue and white eel-like dragon. A line of dark, thick hair lined the back and tail. Long whiskers came from his upper lip, much like Ventus. To Omi, he looked wise and kind.

"And last but not least, Incendia—the Spirit of the Fire."

The creature was slender, and looked like lava rocks all smashed togetheon most of his body. Flames came from his back, and he looked like he could kill with a single strike.

Dojo smiled toothily, looking at the monks' expressions. "You should see them in real life," he exclaimed. "They're quite something in the flesh."

Omi stood up; looking to where Raimundo got the current scroll they were now looking at. There was another scroll up there; big and fat. He jumped up, grabbing the scroll, looking at it. He brushed off the thick layer of dust and dirt, unrolling it. Ancient Chinese characters it was written in. There was a painting of a creature. And ugly two-headed beast with flesh hanging from its body—its ribcage bare; one could see its inner organs. He unrolled it even more, seeing other hideous creatures.

"Dojo, what is this?" Omi asked, disturbed by what he was seeing.

The little green dragon slithered over, and then yelped. "The Scroll of the Dæmons," he whined, taking the scroll from the youngest monk.

Raimundo then snatched the scroll from the dragon, looking at the drawings with interest and disgust. "Kimiko, get a load of these," he said, flashing the scroll to her.

Kimiko shuttered at the gruesome and realistic paintings. "Ew," was all she could say, her stomach flipping in her body.

Raimundo then showed the drawings to Clay, who shuttered. Dojo jumped up, snatching the scroll from the Brazilian's hands. "No more looking at Dæmons," he scolded. "It's not healthy for the mind." He rolled up the scroll. "Now, let's read more about your Elemental Spirits, eh?"

Omi rubbed at his shoulder, feeling somewhat sick. Perhaps it was what he ate from before or those pictures he saw. He could only imagine the real thing. But the children crowded around Dojo as he read the scroll aloud, like the innocent, attentive children they were.

* * *

**If you're wondering why the Spirits are named such, it is Latin, my favorite language, not just random-crap. So you can guess what terra, ventus, unda, incendia mean: earth, wind, water and fire. Most of these chapters will be named in Latin. I promise to translate.**


	3. Komori Sword

Komori Sword

III

Clay was deep in thought this day. What Dojo and Master Fung had said about the Elemental Spirits made him think. When he did meet Terra, he would have to give up something. He did not want to lose his voice, nor did he want to lose his hearing . . . What should he give up?

"Hey, big guy."

Clay looked over, smiling at Kimiko. "Hey, Kimi," he breathed.

The young Japanese girl sat next to Clay, her PDA in her nimble hands. "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked, looking at the screen.

"Them Spirits," he answered, rubbing at his wrist.

Kimiko glanced up, nibbling on her lower lip. "Yeah, it's amazing and scary all at once," she mused. There was a brief pause. "What will you give up when you find her?"

Clay looked at her, scratching the back of his neck. "I dunno," he answered truthfully. "I really dunno." He looked right at her. "Wha' 'bout ya?"

Kimiko turned to idly look at her PDA. She then let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't know either," the little Japanese girl answered. "I'll figure it out."

Clay nodded, looking at his boots. "I'mma gunna train," he stated, sitting up, not without patting Kimiko's shoulder fondly.

She watched him walk to the Training Arena. Kimiko looked at her handheld device. Incendia, the Spirit of the Fire—her Elemental Spirit. What was she supposed to give up? She wanted her voice. She wanted her hearing. She wanted her sight. What in the name of God was she supposed to give up?

"Something wrong, young one?"

Kimiko looked up, smiling gently. "Hello, Master Fung," she breathed.

Master Fung looked at her, his hands in his sleeves. "So, is something wrong?" he questioned.

"Ah, nothing, really, I was just thinking about the Spirits, that's all."

The older man nodded slowly. "It is a lot to think about, isn't it?" he asked gently.

"Oh _yeah_," Kimiko groaned. "It's a little . . . terrifying."

"The Elemental Spirits are on our side," the old master said. "They want to help us, that is, when they reveal themselves."

Kimiko nodded, looking at the ground under her shoes.

"Young one, do not fear, the Spirits will care for you," Master Fung stated. "As long as you and the Spirit share that bond, they will care for you. The longer you worry, the more scared you'll become. Try to empty your mind of all fear."

Kimiko nodded, looking up at him. "Well, people fear what they cannot understand," she whispered. "Its human nature—to fear what makes no sense to us."

"That is true," Master Fung stated, bobbing his head. "And what do you not understand?"

Kimiko paused, rubbing at her shoulders. "I'm not sure . . . I'm not sure what I don't understand—if that makes sense."

Master Fung nodded, his hands in his sleeves. "You do not know what you cannot understand," he said.

"Yeah."

"Heads up, kids!" Dojo yelled from behind Master Fung and Kimiko.

The old man and the Japanese girl turned around, seeing the tiny green dragon holding the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. The other monks crowded around, watching as Dojo opened the scroll. In the little animated circle showed a man holding a sword. He jumped, slicing the sword, flashes of black appeared. And then the man floated to a wall, and hung upside-down.

"Ah, the Komori Sword," Master Fung said. "A sword that allows you to control the darkness."

"And you can hang upside-down, I'm guessing," Kimiko said.

"Yep," Dojo stated. "If it could turn you into a bat, you'll be a vampire." He chuckled. "Well, let's go get this Wu, right?" the green dragon asked. Dojo shifted into his larger form, looking at the children. "Get your Wu, and let's go!"

* * *

Oaxaca was where they were now. The buzz of the people and the smells of the market filled the monks' senses. Dojo was curled on Clay's shoulder, sniffing the air. "Ya smell it, li'l buddy?" he asked.

"Nope, just . . ." He sniffed the air. Dojo then smiled, licking his lips. "Just chocolate and chicken."

Clay swallowed, moistening his lips. "Mmm, chicken," he murmured to himself.

Kimiko glanced at the market. She was wearing a plaid green and yellow skirt with a white belt, and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her hair was a rich brown. She wore a pair of sunglasses on her face. She looked to her large cowboy friend.

"Whoa there, cowboy, do even start to think about eating," she mumbled to him, a small smirk on her face. "Let's focus on getting that Shen Gong Wu. Then you can eat."

Clay nodded, reaching up to fix his hat. "Right," he said. He couldn't help but to look at her. She was so pretty to him. He paused, a blush forming on his face as he tipped his hat lower.

Omi looked around in awe. He looked at a little shop to his right. There he saw little animal carvings painted in bright colours. The little custard-coloured boy grabbed a wooden figurine, turning it in his hands. "This is most intriguing," he said with a smile. "How do they carve such wondrous things so perfectly?"

Raimundo glanced down at the custard-coloured boy, patting his hands on the large head like it was a drum. "C'mon, Omi," he said.

Omi looked up at Raimundo, placing the little figurine gently back on its stand. Dojo moved to Clay's large hands, sniffing the air. "Oh, yeah, the scent is strong," the dragon said. He sniffed again, looking at the bakery, licking his lips. "Or something is."

Clay swallowed. All those cakes sure did look good. Raimundo looked at the cowboy, slapping him on the shoulder. "C'mon, Sir Eats-A-Lot," he chuckled.

Clay shot a look at his Brazilian friend. Dojo sniffed the air, and then spiked. "Found it!" he yelled, pointing forward. "Due that way." The dragon jumped from the cowboy's large gloved hands.

The monks followed the little green dragon. Soon they were outside of the city, and reached to an old ancient building—Monte Alban. Dojo sniffed the air, his tail flickering. "Oh, yeah, here it is," he said. "It's down there."

Raimundo glanced down, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. "Monte Alban?" he asked.

"Yep, in there," Dojo said, skittering down the hill. "C'mon."

The monks carefully climbed down the hill, Raimundo in the lead. Omi jumped down, sliding down the hill, catching himself as he landed on the ground. He dusted himself off, plumes of dust coming from the cloth. Kimiko joined Omi's side, looking at the ancient ruins.

"Come, my friends," Omi beckoned, running towards the old building. "May we be hasty!"

"'Let's make haste,' Omi," Kimiko corrected.

"That too!"

The ground then began to rumble from under their feet. The monks paused as a drill-like contraption pierced through the earth, rocks and dirt flying. On the sides of the vehicle was: _Jack Spicer, Evil Boy_ _Genius_. The moron had the E backwards in the word 'genius.' The hood popped open, and there was Jack, a smirk on his features.

"Oh, God, you," Kimiko groaned.

"That's right, it's Jack Spicer," he announced. "The evil boy genius you know and love."

"No, not really," Raimundo stated, shaking his head. "Do we have to deal with this guy today of all days?"

Wuya poked her head from the machine. "Jack, let's go," she growled.

The redhead nodded, smirking broadly. "Got it," he said, thumbing at her. "My boys will handle this." He snapped his fingers, and the ground rumbled. "Say 'hello' to my little lizard friends!" A large lizard-shaped robot ripped from the ground—several of them in fact. They hissed and growled. "Lizard-bots, destroy 'em!"

The large metallic creatures hissed, moving towards the monks. Kimiko carefully slipped on the Cat's Eye Draco, reaching into her pouch and pulled a few Arrow Sparrows. She suddenly jumped. "Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!" she yelled, flinging the little objects.

The robots could not move fast enough, and they were set ablaze. Clay then jumped. "Wudai Crater Earth!" he bellowed, smashing into the earth violently. Large rocks jumped upward, smashing down on the robots.

Omi then moved. "Kaijian Charm, Shimo Staff!" He leapt forward. He landed on one of the robot's heads. He jabbed the elongated staff into one of the eyes of the robot. The lizard-bot snarled, shaking violently, hoping that the human would let go of him.

Raimundo watched as Jack and Wuya stealthy sneak into the old ruins. He growled, and snuck past the robots his friends were battling. Dojo yelped, jumping onto the Shoku's shoulders. Raimundo was ready to make things right. He was ready to help his friends. The Dragon of the Wind ran down the staircase inside of the old ruins. When the last of the lizard robots fell to the ground in shattered pieces, Omi glanced around.

"Where is Raimundo?" he asked his two friends.

Clay glanced around. "He had ta gone inta th' ol' ruins," he said.

Kimiko looked up to the old building, and rushed inside, her male friends soon to follow. Soon they were inside. It was dark, and cool inside. Kimiko carefully walked down the steps. Clay felt around, Omi clinging to the large cowboy's belt.

"Kimiko, don't go ta far!" the large cowboy yelled.

"My friend," Omi mewled.

Kimiko didn't answer, instead she turned around. "Don't touch the walls, boys," she called.

Clay pulled his hands from the walls, holding his hands up. Kimiko slapped her hands on the walls, and screamed: "Fire!" Lines of flames streaked down the walls, lighting up the dark insides. It grew warm inside. Kimiko smiled at her work. "There we go."

Omi released his hold on Clay's belt. "A most excellent plan," he said, dusting his hands.

Kimiko beamed, and then walked down the stairs, her friends were to follow. Just then, the fire that lined the walls lit ablaze showed Raimundo gripping the Komori Sword by the blade and Jack by the handle.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Raimundo snarled, careful not to cut his hands on the blade.

"Alright, fine, what is it?" Jack barked.

Raimundo glanced around the old building. "A simple race," he said. "First to touch the Komori Sword wins. My Serpent's Tail against your Eye of Dashi."

"Accept it, Jack!" Wuya snapped.

"I am, I am, woman!" Jack whined. He turned to the Brazilian. "Fine, I accept you challenge."

Both boys leaned forward. "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" both cried in unison.


	4. Xiaolin Showdow race

**Hey, Avearia, I like long reviews. :D Don't worry about rambling.**

**And the title to this chapter is so amazing, right?**

* * *

Xiaolin Showdow race

IV

The cave altered dramatically. Large stalagmites and stalactites formed, scissoring the race runway. A large platform—two of them—formed. The Wudai Warriors and Wuya were on the two large separate platforms, and had a bird's eye view of the entire race. The runway was winded and curved. The Komori Sword jolted upward, and zoomed down the runway. Raimundo tapped his foot impatiently, and casted a glare to the redhead goth. Jack smirked almost overconfidently.

"Gong yi tanpi!" both cried in unison.

And the race began. Jack turned on his helicopter backpack, and zoomed off. Raimundo held up the Serpent's Tail as he ran.

"Serpent's Tail!" he shrilled.

The Shen Gong Wu darted off, Raimundo hanging on for dear life. A sharpened rock fell from the ceiling, nearly hitting Jack as he left out a girlish whine. He thrust out his Shen Gong Wu.

"Eye of Dashi!"

A powerful bolt of lightning shattered the rock to pebbles. Jack smirked, going through what was now dust and powder of the once large rock. Raimundo yanked back the Serpent's Tail, becoming solid, and he slid across a leveled rock.

"Wudai Star Wind!"

He clapped his hands together, a gust of wind forming. Jack gritted his teeth, trying to fight the wind, but it was too much. He was thrust back, and he slammed into a wall. Jack held out the Eye of Dashi.

"Eye of Dashi!" he yelled.

Several bolts of lightning moved towards the Wudai Warrior. Raimundo jumped back, jumping down and off of the leveled rock. The Brazilian landed squarely on the ground. Then the Komori Sword zoomed by him, and Raimundo watched it go by. It took him a few seconds to come about.

"Serpent's Tail!" he boomed.

He became his ghostly figure, and zoomed by, going through the large stones that wanted to stop him. Jack fell from the wall, landing on the ground.

"Ow," he groaned.

The redhead glanced up, his white face red. He watched as Raimundo zoom his way towards the Komori Sword. Wuya yelled:

"What are you doing? You whiny little mama's boy!"

"I am _not_ a mama's boy!" he bellowed, waving his fists ever so slightly.

"Then get out there and finish this!" Wuya screamed, pointing to Raimundo. "He's winning!"

Jack sat up, looking blankly at the enemy. Raimundo darted past the Komori Sword, yanking back the Serpent's Tail, and he swiftly grabbed the Komori Sword. The Xiaolin Showdown was over before it started. Jack was left in the middle of the darkened cave, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Wuya had her arms over her breast, glaring at the redhead. Her hand came across, smacking him on the back of his head. Jack recoiled, holding his head, his warm fingertips numbing the area.

"What the hell?" Jack snapped.

"You ignorant fool!" she snarled, hitting him again. "Fool!"

Jack hunkered down, covering his head with his hands. "Get over it, old hag, I lost for the first time in a long while," he pouted. "Get over it."

Raimundo smirked as he slid down the now smooth rock, and over to his cheering friends, gripping the Eye of Dashi, the Serpent's Tail, and the Komori Sword. Omi smiled, clapping his little hands. "Well done, Raimundo!" he cried happily.

"Whoo-wee, our first win in ah long time!" laughed Clay, clapping Raimundo on the back.

"Nice going, Rai!" Kimiko stated, hugging her friend tightly.

Clay's heart jumped in sadness at that movement from her, but he ignored it. Dojo clapped his little claws, much like a rich person would do. Then he laughed at his own mockery of them. "Nice going, Raimundo," Dojo complemented, winking at the Brazilian.

Raimundo smirked. "Yeah, I think I did good."

* * *

Jack glared at the wall before him, his arms over his chest, stiffly leaning against the wall. Chase's fork went down through his cake, and the little prongs stabbed the tiny piece.

"It was pathetic," Wuya stated, dipping her toes into the water fountain. "Jack lost to that—urgh!"

Jack glared at her from over his shoulder. "Oh, zip it, Wuya," he snarled like a wolf. "It was my first lost in . . . God, _months_! Lay off!"

Chase glared down at the redhead. Wuya closed her mouth, and looked away. Ashley looked over from filing her nails, one of her kittens resting lazily on her lap. The cat-girl could only smirk. "Well, since we're already in the lead with the Xiaolin Showdowns, it really doesn't matter that we lost one," she said thoughtfully. "Even if wussy Jack lost."

"I'm _not_ wussy!"

"Says my whiny cousin."

"I'm _not_ whiny!"

"Point proven."

Chase sent an icy glare to Katnappe. Ashley's upper lip twitched, and she suddenly found her nails interesting. She hated that Chase was always so overly-protective of his "pet." She liked Chase a whole lot better when he despised Jack.

* * *

Raimundo hung upside-down, holding the Komori Sword. "Hey, Dojo's right, you kinda do feel like a vampire with this," the Brazilian said.

He was still gloating in the fact that he had won their first Xiaolin Showdown in months. He relished, even after two days. The breeze was brisk, and it cooled Kimono's warm flesh.

Kimono looked up at him from her PDA. "Yeah, all you need now is a cape, fangs, and sparkle like diamonds," she laughed at the end.

"Hey, hey, don't kid like that," Raimondi scoffed, walking across the underbelly of the roof. "Fussy vamps," he then added.

Kimono smirked, turning back to her machine. Dojo was curled up on her lap, much like a cat, reading a book. Omi was in the battle area with Clay. The large cowboy swung his fist, and Omi moved like water. He landed on Clay's large arm, and kicked. Clay reached up to grab the smaller child, but it was no use—he was too fast. Omi grabbed the gentle giant's hand, and threw him down. Clay smashed into the ground.

"Own," he groaned with a smile. "Ah, Omi, nice one, lill' one."

"I know," Omi said with swelled pride.

Clay stood up, and dusted his pants. Omi straightened his _gi_ top, and smirked. "Good fight, my large friend," Omi stated, patting Clay's hand.

"Ya too."

Omi nodded his head, and then approached Kimiko. He tapped on her shoulder until she snapped: "What?"

"Meditate with me."

Kimiko growled, and thought about just pushing him aside and returning to her PDA, but that innocent look on her face made her sick and give in all at once. She sighed.

"Fine."

Omi beamed, and yanked at her arm. Dojo glanced from his book, and skittered from her lap, watching Omi drag her along. The Japanese girl stood up, and followed him. "Okay, Omi, I'm coming," she said, going into the main hall with him.

Dojo watched the two, and then closed his book. "Well, I'm off," he simply put, and he skittered along.

Clay rubbed at his wrist, and yawned. He looked over at Raimundo. "Eh, Count Rai," he called, waving at his friend. "Git down."

Raimundo smirked at his friend, and jumped down from the underbelly of the roof. He placed the sword to his shoulder. "I'm going to train," he simply put.

Clay nodded, and watched his friend leave. He was alone, and he took in a calming breath. He relaxed his body, and focused on his inner power. Just then, something shifted in his element. The cowboy froze, and looked off. Something powerful was calling to him. Clay knew something was up. He could feel it. The large cowboy stopped in place, and focused on his element. The Earth was shaking, but it was not moving. The Earth was alive and it wanted to show her power. The Earth shifted, stirred—took a breath of fresh air into her old lungs. A rippling power made him in awe. He was horrified, yet amazed. The sounds of gentle breathing filled his head and ears, and a smooth, motherly voice spoke:

"_Clay, my child. Come and find me_."

Had Terra awaken from her slumber? And if so, She was telling him to come after Her.

And Raimundo felt the same thing, but it was in the Wind. The breeze shifted violently. It went through his mud-brown locks, swirling them. The Wind was alive, breathing new life into the world. The screeching of a bird echoed in his ears, and the clashing of angry winds filled his mind.

"_Raimundo! I am __**awake**__! Search me out, boy! I want to meet you!_"

The Brazilian stood fast in place. He knew, at that very moment, Ventus had awakened.

* * *

Omi opened one of his eyes from his meditation. He glanced around. Kimiko was at his side, also practicing meditation. Her face was calm, and her body relaxed in its position. The custard-coloured boy bit his tongue, and his Third Eye glowed. The Water . . . the Water was moving. It parted—in his mind—like the Red Sea. He heard the snarling of a great beast, and the splashing of water.

"_Omi, boy. I am here. I am waiting for __**you**__._"

Omi felt an intense power flood his body, and his let out an involuntary sound. Kimiko opened her eyes, and looked right at him. "Something wrong?" she inquired.

"I sense a disturbance in the force."

Kimiko looked at him with a blank expression. "No more _Star Wars_ for you, Yoda," she grumbled, closing her eyes.

Then it hit her. The flames from the Fire. Her eyes shot open as her body burned up, and she began to sweat. She heard snarling, like an alligator of sorts. In her head, she saw the Fire devour the Earth, and the crackles of dried and burnt timber and wood. There was an almost dark laugh, and the hissing of the flames.

"_Hey, girl, I don't have all day long. Find my ass, why don't you?_"

Kimiko shuttered. Just then, both could hear panting. The Japanese girl broke from her trance, and saw Dojo clinging to the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, panting.

"What is it, Dojo?" Omi asked, looking at the little green dragon.

"T-the Cutter's Knife just revealed itself!"


	5. The Cutter's Knife

The Cutter's Knife

V

Chase dropped his glass, its continents spilling out once the cup smashed on the floor. One of his tigers looked up, confusion on its face. The reptilian-man could feel the over-whelming powers of something inhuman. Wuya shot up in surprise from her spot on the water fountain. The redhead fell into the water, creating a large splash. Her hair feel forward over her eyes, obstructing her view. Wuya growled, reaching up to part her long bangs. She knew that surge of over-whelming powers that racked her body—it was rippling, however, she could sense that they have weakened.

_The Elemental Spirits._

Terra, the Spirit of the Earth.

Ventus, the Spirit of the Wind.

Unda, the Spirit of the Water.

Incendia, the Spirit of the Fire.

They had been freed from the Realm of the Spirits, thus means that the Cutter's Knife had just been revealed. Wuya stepped out of the fountain, pulling back her hair, ringing it out thoroughly. Chase stood up, calmly walking over to the drenched witch.

"You sense that, don't you?"

Wuya looked up at him, shaking out her hands. "Of course I do," she mumbled. "Those Spirits are out. That was fast. Right after the Xiaolin's first victory in a while . . ." Wuya paused, and glanced up at the immortal. "Should we worry? I can sense that they have weakened . . ."

"Of course we should worry," Chase growled, narrowing his eyes. "They are Spirits—the Original Spirits . . . God's personal helpers. Of course we should worry. The moment the Xiaolin Warriors find them, they will make the bond. And do you know what happens then? They will become one. They will become very powerful. Their elemental powers will . . . double, triple, or even _more_ depending on what sense or ability they give up . . . unless we deal with the root of the problem: the Spirits themselves.

"If we find the Cutter's Knife first, we can send those Spirits back to where they came, and even call upon Validus Unus—one of the most powerful dæmons. If I can call upon him, I can form a bond with him . . . then we will never have to worry about the Xiaolins ever again. Validus Unus is a dæmon from Hell. He has lingered in Hell for almost all of time and will continue to linger there, but once the Cutter's Knife had been revealed, a portal opened, which means that the Spirits and dæmons were able to enter this world. The portal is closed now, but that doesn't mean that several other Spirits and dæmons have left their Realm.

I highly think that other dæmons will find other hosts. Spirits and dæmons are different like that, as you know. They must depend on a human to live, most at least. As you know, dæmons make a pact with their human; much like a Spirit would, but that dæmons drains their victim until there is nothing left. No hatred, no love—no soul left in their body. I also presume that the dæmons will go after those who know the Xiaolin Warriors—friends . . . family. It will be another way to hurt our enemies."

Wuya smirked at that. "If that happens, we will have even more power over the Xiaolin Warriors," she sneered evilly. "We will owe our success to them, do we not?"

* * *

"The Cutter's Knife, as I have told you before, is a way to enter parallel worlds, the Realm of the Dead, and the Realm of the Spirits," Master Fung calmly said, but there was fear evident in his eyes. "Young ones, you must be quick. If the Heylin side finds the Cutter's Knife before you, then—"

"The end of the world is upon us," Raimundo muttered, sliding the Crest of the Condor on his right arm. "Yesh, if I got a quarter for every time he said that, I'd be rich!"

Kimiko glared at the Brazilian. Her hair was tied back in a French braid, and she wore a sleeveless shirt and short shorts that stopped a few inches above her knees. "Raimundo, this is serious," she scolded. She almost sounded like her mother. "We're already losing, and if we lose this Wu, we're screwed for life."

Dojo twitched his tail as the children boarded his back. Clay climbed aboard, his Longhorn Taurus strapped to his arm. "Whoo-wee, I feel more scared than ah mouse cornered b' ah fat, hungry cat," he murmured to himself. "I still feel tingly."

Omi looked at his friends, a comforting smile forming on his face. "Look to the brighter side," he said. "With the Spirits, we will beat the Heylin side. As you always say, Kimiko: the grass is brighter on the other side of wall!"

"The grass is greener on the other side of the fence," Kimiko corrected as Dojo took off.

"That too!"

* * *

"It's hotter than Texas here," Raimundo mumbled.

"Yah, maybe ah lill'," Clay said, fanning himself with his hat.

Below was the savanna. A herd of galloping zebras moved swiftly across the ground, moving to a large watering hole. There were other animals grazing below: giraffes, wildebeests, and other beautiful creatures . Omi looked at the wild horses in amazement, his eyes wide, and his jaw slack.

"O-o-o-o! Kimiko, what are those distinctively striped animals below?" Omi asked, pointing to the zebras.

"Those are zebras, Omi," Kimiko said, wanting to get a look for herself. "Each zebra has a different pattern on their fur."

"They do?" Omi asked in awe.

"Yes, it is a way another zebra can find a certain zebra."

Omi smiled in childish wonder. "Most interesting," he said, watching the large herd drink from the water hole. "What is this placed called?"

"Africa, Omi," Raimundo said, fanning himself with his hand. "Ah, Dojo, are we any closer? I want a drink or at least a dip!"

Dojo's tongue lagged out of his mouth, the hot air cooling his wet mouth. He pulled the long pink organ back into his mouth, not before licking his dry lips. "I think we're close," he muttered incoherently, "judging by my funny looking rash here." He pointed to the purplish rash that was forming at the tip of his nose.

Clay sunk forward, still fanning himself. He was used to hot weather, but nothing like this. Africa was hotter than Texas. Kimiko was in front of him, panting heavily. He paused, his face covered with a thick layer of sweat.

"Here, Kim," he whispered, fanning his friend in front of him.

Kimiko smiled a little, closing her eyes blissfully. "Hmmm, thanks, Clay," she said, looking right at him with a smile.

He only smiled back, and soon, their smiles faded. They were just staring. That was when Kimiko realized that they were having a stereotypical chick-lit moment, and she was the one that turned away. Clay frowned, and looked down, a blush blooming on his face.

"Thanks, Clay, really."

Clay looked up slightly, a tiny smile forming on his lips. "Of course," he murmured bashfully.

Dojo then sniffed the air, looking around. "Hey! I smell it!" he called, and he dove downward. "It's around here." He swirled down, and landed on the hot ground. He hissed, and searched for some shade. Dojo then smiled, finding some shadows cast by rocks. The dragon zoomed over there, and landed.

The Xiaolin Warriors slid off the back of the dragon, and looked at the rocks that were stacked unevenly on top of the other. The moment Raimundo's hand connected with the stone, he wailed in pain, his hand throbbing from the new burn.

"Hot! Hot! _Hot_!" he bellowed, holding his hand by his wrist.

Omi quickly pulled out the Orb of Tornami from his top, holding it out. "Orb of Tornami!" he yelled, a blast of water shooting at the Brazilian.

Raimundo soon was drenched in water, and he looked visibly relaxed. "Thanks," he said, beaming, and thumbing at the littlest Warrior. "I feel _so_ much better."

Omi smiled, rolling the tiny Shen Gong Wu in his nimble hands. Clay moved along. Since he was the only one that had gloves on, he was able to scale the rocks. However, he could feel the heat through his gloves. He gripped his fist, and slammed down on the stone.

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

The jagged rocks shot up violently, and a knife shot from the rocks, flying in the air. Dojo jumped from Kimiko's shoulder, going to her head, pointing.

"There it is!" he yelled.

The knife spun in the air, and landed blade-first in the hard earth a few feet before them. That was when the Xiaolin Warriors noticed, off in the distance, Chase Young. He had a particular smirk on his thin lips and his arms over his armored chest. Dojo let out a terrified yelp, and zipped over to Clay, and went under his hat. Omi let out a growl. That was when Kimiko moved—she ran for the knife Shen Gong Wu. That was when Katnappe appeared. She jumped over Chase, and leapt at the knife. Kimiko and she grabbed it in unison.

"Katnappe, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimiko yelled.

The cat-girl let out a hiss. "Fine, girly, what's your game?" she mocked.

Kimiko paused, and glanced around. She smirked, looking at the curvy river. "Swimming," she said simply. "First to make it out at the end of the river wins. My Gills of Hamachi against your Lotus Twister."

Katnappe growled, not really wanting to get wet. "Oh, God, fine, I accept your challenge," she grumbled.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The land pulsated violently. A large mountain of pure rock shot upward, the Wudai Warriors hunkered down, gripping the rocks below them. Jack clung to the rock under him, whimpering. Wuya and Chase were still on their places. Water rushed around the tall pillars, lapping around the bases. Kimiko waded in the water, Ashley doing the same thing. However, she had a difficult time staying afloat.

"Gong yi tanpi!" Kimiko called.

Katnappe kicked in the water, gagging and spiting. "Yeah, yeah!" she snapped.

Kimiko took a breath, and dove under the water. She had this Showdown in the bag. She pulled out her wagered Shen Gong Wu.

"Gills of Hamachi," she bellowed in the water.

The little Japanese girl slipped on the neck brace-like magical item, her features turning into a fish. She took a breath of her new air, and swam. Katnappe glared at her from the surface, lifting up her Shen Gong Wu.

"Lotus Twister!"

The now rubber-like Shen Gong Wu wrapped around her arm, and she reached out with her now longer arm, grabbing a tree branch. She pulled herself out from the water, and into the tree. She swung like a monkey as Kimiko moved like a shark. The little Japanese girl propelled herself through the rushing rapids, dodging rock formations and schools of river fish. Katnappe stopped, her now long arm going into the water. Her claw headed for Kimiko, reaching out to grab her. Kimiko let out a muffled yelp, and swam faster, ducking behind a rock. Katnappe's claw reached out, groping for something to grab. The smaller female ducked behind the rocks, and waited. She grabbed a rock, and waiting for the hand. And then came the claw, and Kimiko slammed the rock on the hand, pinning it between other rocks. Katnappe shrilled above the rapids, and tried to free her hand, but to no prevail. Kimiko smirked, and swam on.

Jack looked downward, glaring at his cousin. "Ashley! What are you doing?" he whined, gripping his hair.

"Shut it, you mama's boy!" Ashley snarled, tried her best to yank her pinned hand free.

On the other side, the Wudai Warriors were cheering on their friend.

"Whoo-wee, look at 'er go!" Clay laughed, throwing his arms into the air.

"So girls _can_ swim?" Omi giggled as Raimundo picked him up in a massive hug.

"That's our girl!" Raimundo called.

Dojo watched from Clay's shoulder, a pair of binoculars placed in front of his eyes. He watched as Kimiko swiftly moved in the water, ripples coming from her on the surface. Just then, several other ripples moved, going towards her. The little dragon gasped, pulling his binoculars from his eyes.

"Kimiko! Look out!"

Kimiko froze in the water, seeing something come towards her. She squinted her eyes, and focused in on the moving objects. Piranhas. She yelped, and turned around, the hungry, and abnormally large fish swam to her. Kimiko swam under a series of small underwater stone creations. She clawed out, pushing herself along. The snapping fishes were soon to follow.

Katnappe, meanwhile, freed her hand. She smirked, and swung from tree to tree. The cat-girl laughed as she watched Kimiko try to swim free from the fish. Ashley looked over, seeing the Cutter's Knife hang in the midair. She smirked broadly, and moved towards the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo dropped to his knees, gripping the custard-coloured boy.

"C'mon, girl, get in the game!" the Brazilian yelled.

Jack jumped up and down in place, laughing evilly. "Yeah, cat-girl!" he yelled. He looked over at the Xiaolin Warriors. "Take that, Xiaolin Losers!"

"_Cala a sua boca!_" Raimundo snapped.

Kimiko punched and kicked the fish, and looked up to the surface. The little Japanese girl watched as the cat-girl moved from tree to tree that were attached on large stone pillars. She snarled, and swam as fast as she could. Katnappe was close to the Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko paused, and looked at the rocks under her. An idea hit her. She went downward, and kneeled on the rock. Then she pushed herself up, and sprung from the water. Katnappe watched as Kimiko soared to the knife Shen Gong Wu. She growled, and her arm lengthened, moving to the magical item. But Kimiko had won. Her hands reached out, grabbing the Shen Gong Wu, and the Showdown was over in a flash.

Soon Katnappe found herself sitting on the ground, her arms crossed tightly over her breast. Chase had a hardened glare on his features, and she did not meet his gaze. Kimiko was beaming in her own pride, holding the won Shen Gong Wu close to her. Her male friends hooted, rushing to her side. Dojo leapt from Clay's shoulders, going to Kimiko's. He held her face close to his chest.

"That's my girl!" Dojo cried, hugging her face tightly.

Kimiko twitched in his grip. "Dojo, can't feel my face," she said in a threatening tone.

The little dragon grinned sheepishly, and patted her cheek. "Sorry, but go you!" he said with a warm smile on his lips.

"Dat's our Kimiko!" Clay hooted, patting her roughly on the back, and she cringed.

"Thanks," she murmured, rotating her shoulder.

"Yes, Kimiko, that was a most excellent Showdown, almost as excellent as mine would have been," Omi said with a large smile.

Kimiko looked sharply at him, and flicked his forehead.

"Zip it."

Jack sauntered over to his cousin, smirking. "Look who's the loser now?" he mocked, his hands to his hips.

Katnappe punched him in the gut.

* * *

Several dæmons snuck out of the portal when the Cutter's Knife revealed. Atrumlimion was one of them. She followed Terra from the shadows from the moment Clay was chosen from birth to be the next Dragon of the Earth. Terra, after all, watched over her kin, and Atrumlimion watched for new victims. And she had chosen. And she saw her new host.

There stood Jessie and her ragtime pack of Black Vipers.

It was the break of morning. The shades of pink, red, and yellow highlighted the clouds. Jessie was leaning against her motorcycle, and she looked deep in thought. Her other gang buddies were in a bar, and there was hooting and hollering from inside. Atrumlimion watched from the shadows, all fours eyes glowing red. Jessie combed her hand through her hair, and sighed. She glanced over to a payphone that stood a few feet from her. She would never admit it, but she missed her family . . . and her brother, ironically. Jessie looked with longing at the payphone. She then sighed, walking over to it, rummaging through her pocket. She found a few quarters and a clipping from a newspaper. She remembered that day when her family tried to find her. It read:

_Baby sis, please come home. I'm sorry for whatever I did to hurt you. I love you. Mama and Papa miss you as well. We're worried._

_Your big brother, Mama, and Papa._

Jessie looked at the clipping. She hated her brother, but she loved him. Even though he was the favorite of the family, there was still love between them—somewhere. She shoved the crumpled piece of paper into her pocket, and placed the quarters into the slot, and took the receiver, placing it to her ear. She heard the buzzing sound, and just then . . .

"_Howdy?_"

Jessie froze, her breathing echoing in the phone.

"_J-Jessie? Mah God, that ya, gal? Where ya at? Wh—_"

She slammed the receiver down. Jessie growled, walking away from the payphone. Atrumlimion moved, her body like black water. Jessie jumped when she saw a large shadow flicker across the ground.

"_**Don't be afraid**_."

"W-what are you?" Jessie growled, backing into her bike.

"_**I am Atrumlimion. I won't hurt you. I am your friend. I know what you want. I know what you desire**_."

Jessie froze.

"_**Yes, your brother. Such a perfect older sibling, am I correct? And you were pushed to the side, like an old sock. Don't you want to get back at your brother, better than that stupid Xiaolin Showdown . . . You want to show him that **__**you**__** are better than him**_."

Jessie blinked, lowering her head in thought. "Yeah, yeah I do," she said. "I do want to show them that I am better."

The shadow moved to the other side of the ground, and Jessie saw all four eyes glowing red. Her upper lip twitched, and a shiver ran down her spine. Atrumlimion protruded from the ground as a three dimensional shadow, glaring down at Jessie. A Cheshire Cat smile formed on her face, and she moved forward, four arms forming from her torso.

"_**I know you're scared. You put on that scene of bravado, but I know who you truly are. You're just a scared little girl, but I can help you. Will you accept it?**_"

Jessie paused, in deep thought. She sauntered past the physical shadow, and Atrumlimion followed with her elongated neck. The blonde girl rubbed at her chin, and tapped her foot. The creature moved over to her side, looking at her, a tongue flickering from her mouth.

"_**Well?**_"

Jessie smirked, looking at Atrumlimion. "I like the sound of it," she said.

Atrumlimion smirked. "_**Oh, good, now there is one more thing I must tell you**_," she said. "_**Payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know**_."

"But—what?"

"_**How about your voice?**_"

Jessie cringed, her hand going to her throat. "No!" she snapped.

"_**You're hearing? Your taste . . .?**_"

Jessie paused, thinking. "My taste . . .?"

"_**Yeah, how about it?**_"

Jessie paused, then a huge grin morphed on her face. "I like it . . ."

* * *

**Shut your mouth: cala a sua boca.**

"_**Atrum**_**" is Latin for "dark."**

**And for Jessie, I'm sorry if she's a little OOC. I'll work at it . . .**


	6. Ventus Phasmatis

Ventus Phasmatis

VI

Raimundo felt something in the wind. He shivered when the breeze touched his mocha-skin. His hair tussled in the current of the wind. He stood up, feeling the ominous feeling fill his heart. It was a good feeling—a cheerful one. He looked to the sky, as if he was expecting something to come through the clouds. Ventus would not just show Himself to him. No. Raimundo had to find the Spirit himself . . . And he knew where to look.

"_You __**know**__ where I am. Search me out . . . Please?_"

Raimundo knew what to do now. He walked from the training area where he was resting, and to the main hall. Omi glanced up from his spot. He looked up with curiosity.

"Raimundo, my friend, where are you going?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Raimundo looked at his friend. "Well, I can hear him," he simply said.

"Who? Him who? Ventus?"

"Yes."

Omi stood up, his eyes sparkling. "So, where is Ventus?" he asked.

Raimundo smiled coyly. "I have a feeling," he simply said.

The Brazilian went into the Shen Gong Wu vault, seeing Master Fung meditate. He glanced over to his student in wonder from his still place on the floor.

"Ah, Raimundo," he breathed, "what can I help you with?"

"I need a Shen Gong Wu," Raimundo said.

"Oh? Are you practicing?"

"No. It's Ventus."

Master Fung grew silent.

"He's calling to me . . . He wants me to find him."

The older man smiled, standing up, going over to the hanging bells near the entrance. "So, where is he? Do you know?" he asked, chiming the bells.

The steps to the vault folded in, and Raimundo smiled at his master.

"Oh, yeah, I know where he is."

He followed Master Fung down the stairs, looking at all the little cubbies where the Shen Gong Wu was kept safe. Raimundo instinctively found the Golden Tiger Claws.

"I'll be back in a flash," Raimundo said, strapping the claws to his hand. "Golden Tiger Claws!" He cut a portal in space, and entered it.

* * *

He soon found himself in Brazil. It was not his hometown, no. It was somewhere else. Raimundo watched the grass sway in the wind. The Brazilian looked down from the ledge he was on, glancing at a small village at the foot of series of large hills. He took in a fresh breath, feeling the brisk air on his warm skin. Suddenly, the wind picked up speed from behind him. Raimundo whipped around, seeing nothing. He glanced around, only seeing the rolling hills. He took a step forward, glancing around. The wind then jumped violently behind him. The Brazilian whirled around. Nothing. The wind jumped again, and Raimundo did not move. He knew someone—or something—was behind him. He saw the tall looming shadow cast in front of him. Raimundo jumped back, prepared to fight, but saw Ventus. He was smiling, His body quite relaxed. His tail was tapping the ground anxiously, the Spirit's lithe body erect in the air, blocking the sun from Raimundo's eyes. Tiny wings flapped at the base of his back, and then they folded in. The smile on his beak was very goofy—almost dumb.

"Hi," Ventus greeted. "I am Ventus." He looked at Raimundo's stiff body. "O-oh, have I freaked you out? I'm sorry!"

Raimundo shifted to a relaxed form. "No, no," he began, looking at the now very sad Ventus, "you just surprised me."

Ventus glanced up, and then shifted into a happy emotion. "Oh, goodie!" he cried happily.

Raimundo thought that the sudden shift in emotion was odd, but he did not question it. The Brazilian watched as the Spirit rested comfortingly on the grass. Ventus rested his claw-paws under his jaw, laying almost like a school girl would.

"So, what do you want to give up?"

Raimundo reached up, rubbing at his stiff neck. "I don't know," he whispered.

"Oh come on," Ventus snapped, his feathers lifting from his neck. "You had enough time to think of it."

The wind picked up swiftly, and Raimundo's hair jolted. The Spirit could easily change his emotions, like one could change a channel on a television. He arched his eyebrow to the Spirit in confusion, and then he bit his lower lip. The Brazilian waved down his hands. "Whoa, there, keep your cool, dude," Raimundo stated.

Ventus' feathers lowered down to his neck, and he took in a breath. He then smiled cheekily. "Okay, take your time," he said.

Raimundo eyed the Spirit wearily and curiously. The Brazilian then sighed, sinking to the ground, deep in thought. Ventus shifted, placing his claw-paws on top of the other, now sitting like a dog. Ventus was restless, like the wind.

_What should I give up?_ thought Raimundo. _I don't want to give up my voice. I want my hearing. Taste. Smell. What could I give up that I wouldn't need? Crap . . ._

Then it came to him:

_Aging._

Raimundo looked up, a smirk on his face. "Can I give up my ability to age?" he inquired slyly.

Ventus blinked, and clicked His tongue. "No one has ever thought of that," he said after a few moments of silence. "Nope. Nope. Not a soul." The bird-Spirit smiled fondly. "Why not? Are you sure that's what you want?"

Raimundo nodded, placing his hands to his knees. "Hell yeah!" he laughed. "Go on, take it."

Ventus nodded, and then stood up. "Granted." He lifted his slender body into the air, and came back down, slamming his paw-claws into the earth. The wind rippled, and thus created a sharp pulsating wave. Raimundo could barely stand upright; he had to bend over, and grip the grass for support. Ventus' feathers danced in the wild winds, and his eyes were all white. No iris. No pupil. Raimundo felt his body burn, and his joints ache. What appeared to be forever, the winds stopped—all was calm. Ventus smiled.

"All done!"

Raimundo blinked, and looked at his hands. He stiffened. His hands were covered with the kanji symbol for "wind." He reached up, rolling up his sleeve, seeing the kanji all over him. On his legs, stomach, feet, back, chest, and face, he was covered in the kanji.

"We are bonded. Do you feel it? Do you feel _me_?"

Raimundo froze, and closed his eyes. He could feel another heartbeat beside his. Another pulse. Another source of body warmth. He could feel Ventus. It was almost blissful and playful. Ventus smiled widely, his eyes sparkling.

"If you get hurt, I'll get hurt. You die, I die—don't worry, and I'll make sure that nothing will happen to you. You gave up your aging." Ventus twitched. "We are one. Our souls are now joined, which means I can do this!" Ventus jumped upward, and became almost a ghostly image, and shot into Raimundo's body.

Raimundo shrilled in surprise, his body shaking violently.

"_**I can relax in your body like a**_ _**leech!**_"

"Get out of my body!"

Ventus jumped out, and Raimundo gagged, his body trembling. He was stunned and horrified. His hands ran down his sides in a disgusted manner. "And stay out!" Raimundo snarled. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Pfft. You're no fun."

* * *

Kimiko glanced around. She saw Clay on the training field, moving slowly and practicing his kung fu. The little Japanese girl scurried over to him, her hands hovering near her breast. "Hey, Clay," she called.

He looked at her through the curtain of his bangs. "Oh, howdy, Kimi," he said, turning his full attention to the small female. "Whatcha need?"

"Have you seen Rai?" she inquired, her face sharp. "I have a word to pick with him."

"'Nother prank?"

"Yes," she snarled. "He poured bleach on my red shirt!"

Clay only laughed, but stopped as soon as she sent him an icy glare.

"Well, lill' lady, I haven't seen 'im," he said, lifting his hand up to fix the ten-gallon hat on his head. "P'rhaps Master Fung saw 'im."

Kimiko nodded, rubbing at the back on her hand. "Yeah, now I have to find—"

A rip tore into space right before them. Clay and Kimiko jumped back in surprise, both shifting into their fighting positions. She looked into the portal, and saw a rich purple with rings of lighter purple, and out popped Raimundo. He smiled at his friends, Ventus following behind. Kimiko and Clay watched with silent amazement as the large bird-dragon scurried and sat down. The Spirit looked at the young children, beamed, and waved at them. The little Japanese girl and the large cowboy were still dumbstruck by the Spirit. Raimundo laughed, wrapping his arm around the Spirit's neck, rubbing his fist between his horns playfully.

"Here's Ventus," Raimundo stated with a smirk.

Ventus looked at the others, and beamed.

Clay looked at the kanji all over Raimundo's body. "R-Rai, wha's on yer body there?" he asked, waving his finger at him.

Raimundo looked at his hand, and smirked. "I gave up my ability to age," the Brazilian said.

Clay and Kimiko shared a look. That was when Omi came around; Dojo perched upon his shoulders. He paused, looking between Raimundo and the large, grinning Spirit next to him. Ventus moved over to the smaller boy, and poked him. He chuckled at Omi.

"He's kinda short," Ventus snickered. "With an unnaturally large head."

Omi could feel his upper lip twitch, his tiny hands going up to rest over his large, round head. The other children behind Ventus tried to stifle their laughter. Dojo let out a nervous chuckle.

"Whatever you do, don't make fun of Omi's head," Dojo said, stroking Omi's large head.

Omi took in a deep breath, and exhaled. He looked at the Spirit. "So, you are . . .?" he inquired, touching the soft feathers lined with fur.

"I'm Ventus, the Spirit of the Wind," he announced, standing up on his hind legs, and placed his claw to his chest. "And you, little dragon, look familiar. Have we met?"

Dojo cleared his throat, and nodded. "Yes, I was only a little thing," he said, separating his pointer finger from his thumb less than a centimeter apart. "I'm Dojo."

Ventus' tail thumped on the ground, creating large gusts of wind. Clay clamped his hand over his hat to prevent it from flying away.

"I thought you looked familiar! You've gotten older, and you are very handsome!"

Dojo chuckled, waving his claw down. "Aw, I know that already," he said, a toothy grin on his lips. "But thank you anyways."

That was when Master Fung approached. He calmly looked at the Spirit before him. Ventus turned around, looking brightly at the old man.

"And you must be Master Fung," he said. Ventus lifted his paw-claw to the old man. "It is a pleasure to meet you at long last."

Master Fung nodded, smiling faintly, and took the offered paw-claw. "The pleasure is mine," the old man said.

He then bowed, and Ventus returned it. The wise Xiaolin master looked to Raimundo, arching an eyebrow to the kanji that tattooed his body.

"I see that you offered your ability to age, is that correct?"

Raimundo nodded, a proud smirk on his face.

"An ability that is what most would like after living a long life," Master Fung said. "You gave up something very powerful."

Raimundo looked at the aged wise man.

"That means you have at least timed your powers by five," he then added. "There are many, many new element moves there are to learn from the Elemental Spirits—"

"Can I explain it to them?" Ventus asked, pounding His tail on the ground.

Master Fung calmly looked at the Spirit. The Spirit froze, realizing his rudeness. The Spirit hung His head in shame, not meeting with Master Fung's eyes.

"Sorry . . ."

"As I was saying, the more important that sense is, the stronger your powers are. And Raimundo, you reached, as Kimiko would say, to level five—the last level, in a sense. Your new powers are these: Wind Rapids Tornado, Whirl Wind Hurricane, Cyclone Blast, and The Wind Dragon Formation. Would you like to try your new powers out?"

Raimundo smiled, snapping his fingers and thrusting playfully.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**Ventus Phasmatis: (roughly) The Wind Spirit.**


	7. Powers of the wind

Powers of the wind

VII

Raimundo shifted from foot to foot, ready to practice his brand-new powers. Ventus stood beside the boy, His tail thumping on the ground eagerly, causing little bursts of wind. Clay, Kimiko, and Omi stood way off to the side, and Master Fung stood only a few feet from the tanned boy, Dojo clinging to the older man's shoulder. Ventus gently nudged the boy with His beak, and let out a little bird-like mewl. Raimundo patted the Spirit's head fondly.

"Now, Raimundo," Master Fung called, "we will start with the easiest of your new powers: Wind Rapids Tornado."

"Sounds good to me," the Brazilian stated with a smirk.

Ventus stood up, and backed away from the boy, sitting down five feet from him. "Go on," He stated, waving His clawed paw. "Show 'em what you've got."

Raimundo thumbed at the Spirit, and turned back at the older human. "What should I do?" he inquired.

"Just like all the other wind moves, you must command the wind," Master Fung stated. "Focus on your element."

Ventus nodded, His tail twitching. Raimundo dug his feet into the earth, bracing himself. He took a calming breath, and moved his hands until they were in front of his upper torso.

"Focus, Raimundo, focus."

He pulled his hands back, and opened his eyes. The Brazilian twirled his hands in a circular motion, the wind following the motions of his hands. Raimundo then propelled the twirled winds towards a dummy, and it soon began to be sucked into the rapid winds. The dummy shot up violently and it was torn to pieces. The other Xiaolin Warriors looked on, all three of them extremely impressed.

"Wow, Rai," Kimiko stated, placing her hands to her hips. "Nice job."

"Whoo-wee, dat there was wild," Clay said, pushing up his hat a little.

"That was most impressive, my friend," Omi cried. "I cannot wait until I get my powers, then I will be most impressive as well."

Raimundo gave a tiny smirk to the custard-coloured boy.

Dojo was currently clapping his tiny claws together. "Oh, yeah, that's a ten out of ten," he called, lifting up his hands.

Master Fung gave a curt nod of his head. "Yes, young one, that was indeed good," he said. "The move, if used on a human, can rip the air from their lungs, killing them. So, it is a dangerous move."

Kimiko shivered at the thought. "That's brutal," she whispered.

"Tell meh 'bout it," Clay muttered.

Ventus let out a board yawn, crashing onto the ground, as a gust of wind formed. The Wind Spirit lay lazily on the ground as he looked at his fingernails. Master Fung turned towards the Spirit, a coy smile on his lips.

"Board already?"

"Yeah," Ventus groaned, flicking a pebble across the dirt.

Raimundo shook his head, and cracked his knuckles. "What's next, Master Fung-O?" he questioned cockily.

"The next move is Whirl Wind Hurricane," he said. "With the blink of an eye, you can destroy anything with the powers of wind. Try your luck on those stacked boxes."

Raimundo shifted to the right slightly to see a large pyramid of brown boxes. Master Fung stepped aside, and waved to his other three students to keep their distance. Ventus watched through half-lidded eyes at the boy. The Brazilian took in a calming breath, and focused his energy on the boxes. Without even moving a muscle, the wind started to whip up. Dead leaves and dust kicked up, and the winds started to circle around the crates until they exploded. Shards of wood flew like fast and weightless feathers through the air. The students ducked as several came their way and one hitting Clay's tan cowboy hat.

"Excellent job, Raimundo," praised Master Fung.

"Whoo, those boxes didn't stand a chance," Dojo said, running his claw through the air as if he sliced through it.

Clay bent down, sweeping up his hat, and placed it back onto his head. "I d' say so myself," he said, fixing the hat.

Raimundo cracked his knuckles, a coy smile on his lips. "Piece of cake," he called. "What's the next move?"

"The third move is Cyclone Blast," Master Fung stated. "You can clap your hands together and form powerful gusts of wind even if there is none. Try it on this dummy."

Raimundo looked at the dummy, and then turned to Ventus. "Hey, Ventus, can you stop the wind?" he inquired.

The Spirit nodded, and with the snap of His fingers, the light breeze ceased and there was no wind whatsoever. "Done and done," He murmured dully.

"Good, now focus yourself," Master Fung stated. "Focus . . ."

Raimundo sighed, and thought of his element. Just then, the wind started to pick up from out of nowhere. Clay clamped his hand over his hat, preventing it to fly off. The wind started to swirl dangerously around Raimundo, who was fast in place. But then, the blast of wind broke, and it zoomed over the temple, ripping up a tree and a few roof shingles. When it was over, Dojo was roughly clinging to Master Fung's shoulder, his eyes wide, and his mouth clamped shut. Kimiko looked up at her now messed up hair-do, and groaned.

"My hair!" she whined.

Clay laughed, ruffling her already snarled hair, and she snarled at him. "Watch it, cowboy," Kimiko snarled, her finger's raking through her snarled mess.

Clay fixed his hat upon his head, still smiling at her. Omi then approached Raimundo, smiling widely. "That was most impressive, Raimundo," he said. "It was very skippy!"

"Um, I think you mean 'trippy.'"

"That too!"

"Yeah, Rai, it was good, but don't ever do that again with me around," Kimiko growled, smoothing out her matted hair.

"Naw, I like you looking like crap!" Raimundo laughed.

Kimiko shot him a dagger-filled glare, and Clay shook his head, waving his hands down at the Brazilian as if to say: "Shut up." Master Fung approached, his hands in his sleeves. "Well done, Raimundo," he said with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah," Dojo said, waving his little fist. He turned to Ventus. "Wouldn't ya say?"

Ventus looked up from a little castle of stones and twigs he was making. "What? Oh, yeah, fabulous job, Raikundo," he said, pulling the Brazilian into a head-jock, and started to rub his fist into his head.

"It's Raimundo."

"Same difference."

Master Fung cleared his throat, and the Spirit and students turned to him. "Now since one of the Spirits is with us, the others will start to call to you," the older man stated. "After all, an apple does not fall far from the tree."

Ventus' tail twitched. "Yep!" He cawed.

"And it will be _my_ Spirit!" Omi exclaimed proudly, pounding on his chest. "After all, I _am_ most grand, and Unda will give me powers that will enhance my greatness."

The Wind Spirit looked at the small boy. "You've got an ego the size of your head!" Ventus laughed.

Omi glared at the Spirit as the rest of the students laughed at the custard-coloured boy. Just then, there was a hiss, and Ventus whipped around. The students stopped laughing, and looked at the large bird-like Spirit.

"Ven—"

But the Spirit cut Raimundo off with the flick of his wrist. "Who goes there?" he called to the air.

There was another hiss, and the students prepared themselves for a fight. Ventus stood up, his ears perking as he looked into the shadows. "Atrumleona, is that you?" he asked.

"_**Yesss**_," the voice hissed.

Four pairs of neon-yellow eyes appeared in the shadows, and the students cringed. However, Ventus was not afraid—he smiled at the four eyes that lingered in the darkness that was cast by the buildings. The Spirit of the Wind sat down, thus creating a gust of short-lived breeze.

"What brings you here?"

"_**It's her . . . It's Atrumlimion**_," Atrumleona hissed.

Ventus shivered, and ducked His head down. "What about her?" he asked.

The students moved forward, as did Master Fung and Dojo. The slender green dragon left the old man's shoulder and moved closer to the shadows. "Hey, why don't you come out?" he asked.

"_**I can't**_," Atrumleona whispered. "_**The light is too strong, and I am too weak. I'm tired, and I need rest. Come back tonight, and we shall talk. Clay, this is about your sister**_."

The large boy stiffened, every hair on his head standing up straight. "What about Jessie!" he cried to the shadows.

Atrumleona did not answer. She had left the shadows. Clay approached, reaching in desperately, as if he was trying to grab what he could not see. Kimiko looked to the cowboy; pain filled her eyes as she reached for his arm.

"Clay . . ."

The cowboy trembled, looking at the shadows . . .


	8. Atrumlimion

**I'm sorry. It's been a while, hasn't it?**

* * *

Atrumlimion

VIII

Clay waited. This Spirit knew about his sister. She was weak. Very weak; the monks were tending to Her just as he stood there. He was tense—he looked like a confused bear that was watching something it could not comprehend. Ventus was sitting on the ground, and with little shards of sticks, he was building a hut, using a leaf as a roof as he completed it. He smiled, but that was when Dojo's tail smashed it to pieces. Ventus yelped, and glared at the little dragon.

"Hey!" the Spirit of the Wind snapped.

Dojo looked at what was left of the hut, and nervously smiled. "Sorry," he meekly stated, clawing over to Omi as he offered his little yellow-tinted hands to the green dragon. Where was this Atrumleona? What happened to Jessie? Raimundo rubbed at his wrists, and looked at his large friend.

"Hey, Clay, you okay?" the Brazilian inquired, his hands out to the cowboy.

"Naw," Clay stated, rubbing at his cheek nervously.

Ventus yawned, air being sucked into his mouth, and then it died as he rested on the ground. "Well, whatever it is, it don't sound all that good," Ventus stated.

Kimiko glared at the Spirit, and the bird-like creature tried to ignore her piercing stare. He placed his claws over his face, trying to block her out it seemed. That was when Master Fung approached the children. Dojo looked up, and darted over to the older man. The bald man scooped up the dragon, draping him over his shoulders.

"Atrumleona is here," Master Fung stated. "Clay, she wants to talk to you."

Clay stood to his feet quickly, and looked at the older man. "Where is she?" Clay called, his heart racing.

Master Fung thumbed over his shoulder—in the direction of the Shen Gong Wu vault was located. The larger boy practically ran to the vault, and the others following, Ventus sluggishly standing up, and followed His mortal host. Once inside the building, there was a great creature. She was just slightly scary, but not overly ugly—it was those four red eyes and eight legs that freaked out the children the most. However, she was tired—very tired. Atrumleona was laying limply in the shadows of the dimly lit room, all red eyes glowing like flashlights. She looked at the group, her labored breathing echoing off the walls of the building. Clay approached her, falling to his knees, looking at the beast.

"What happened?"

"My damn sister," Atrumleona hissed, her tongue flickering out of her mouth. "Damn Atrumlimion, she did this to me. That monster . . ." Blood dripped from her mussel, and pooled on the floor. "She got me—she was so quick. Your sister; Jessie . . . she was there."

Kimiko and the others surrounded Her. Omi was looking at the beast, who was twitching painfully and hissing. The custard-coloured boy looked at the arm, and reached for it, looking at it. Three-digit diagonal cuts were there—Her blood stained on the wrapped cloth around her limbs. Atrumleona moaned in pain, pulling her limb from the boy's gentle grip. The large dragon Spirit looked at the young boy, all her eyes flashed pain. She then turned to look at Master Fung, a smile on her face.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Atrumleona whispered, her ears twitching.

Master Fung smiled, giving a bob of his head. "Of course," he whispered.

The Spirit shifted, sitting up like a dog. A groan passed by her lips, and she licked her lips. Kimiko looked at the creature, placing a hand to the leathery skin of the Spirit's neck. "Atrumlimion is your sister?" the little girl asked.

"Yes," Atrumleona answered, a sneer of her lips. "The little bitch . .."

Clay blinked, and continued to stare at the Spirit. "What did your sister do?" he inquired, his eyes wide. "What did she do to my sister!"

"Calm down, my dear child," Atrumleona stated, placing one of her main hands to his broad shoulder. "Clam. I know you are worried—I am as well. There's no telling what my evil sister can do." She looked at Clay with a sympathetic look. "She tricked Jessie."

Clay's head fell, and he shivered. "Why her?" he whispered. "Why she d' this again . . .?"

Raimundo arched an eyebrow, staring at his large friend. "Man, she always gets into trouble," he muttered towards Ventus.

The Wind Spirit looked at the Brazilian human boy with interest. "Really?" he inquired, his ears alert.

"Yeah, like before—"

Kimiko glared at her tanned friend, and slugged him sharply in the arm. Raimundo winced, and turned from her, rubbing at his throbbing arm. "That hurt," he hissed through gritted teeth. Ventus winced at the pain that entered his arm. After all, He could feel Raimundo's pain as if it was his own pain.

Master Fung looked at his student, placing a hand to the boy's shoulder. "It will be alright, young one, your sister will be safe," he whispered.

Dojo nodded, a smile forming on his face. "Yeah, if she didn't make a bond with the Dæmon, she'll be fine," the green dragon stated, his tail swishing from side to side.

"But she did," Atrumleona grimaced.

Kimiko looked at the Spirit. "How do you know?" she inquired, walking towards the creature. "Did you witness it?"

"No, but I know," Atrumleona hissed, her ears flattening against Her head. "I know the evil that my sister commits. I feel her—after all, she is part of me."

Omi blinked, and then he placed his hands to his hips. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Atrumlimion and I were once just a single person," she stated, her tail whisked from side to side. "We were torn apart, and made into two. She was the evil part of me, and I wanted to rid of it, but . . . I created her." Atrumleona hung her head. "Because of me, she lives."

Clay looked at the creature with sadness.

"I cannot kill her, because I will die if so," Atrumleona said. "But we need to kill her."

Kimiko approached the Spirit, placing her hands to her arm. "But what about you?" she asked.

Atrumleona looked at the little mortal girl with stern eyes. "We must stop her and the other Dæmons, no matter what the choice." She stood up, limping towards the fire that lit the room up. She watched the sparks in the orange-red-yellow mass—the fire was dancing wildly. "But I need help to stop her and the other Dæmons." She turned to the children. "The Spirits of the Elements has picked all of you, but I, the Spirit of the Darkness, need a host. Just like you have, Ventus."

The Wind Spirit perked up, and nodded His head. "Yes, but who?" He asked, looking with little interest at his claws.

Omi paused, crossing his arms over his chest, and furrowed his brows together tightly. Ventus looked away from His claws, and moved over to the boy. "Hey, forehead," the Wind Spirit called, knocking at the top of Omi's head with his claw.

Omi hissed, and waved his hands about, spooking Ventus. The Spirit zoomed behind Raimundo, his tail curling around the young boy's legs. Raimundo arched his thick eyebrow, and Ventus smiled a cheesy smile.

The custard-coloured boy then snapped his fingers. "I have it!" he cried. The small boy whirled around, pointing at the Spirit of the Darkness with a large grin. "You need a host, am I not correct?"

Atrumleona hissed as she lain on the ground, Clay offering to help her to the cold floor. "Of course," she hissed. "All Spirits and Dæmons do."

"I know someone who might just help you."

* * *

Atrumlimion stood proud on a rock, which was basked in shadows. It was light here in Texas—the wee hours of the morning to be precise. Jessie felt odd that she left her gang, but she did what the creature wanted. Atrumlimion was . . . _ugly_. There was nothing remotely beautiful about her. She was unnaturally thin with a long neck. Her eyes were huge—much like cat eyes, but twice the size. Eight legs were part of her body, and she had four eyes. Her horns were twisted and almost devil-like. She licked her lips as she looked at the young girl.

"To beat your pathetic brother, you must be stronger," she hissed, her tongue flickering out of her mouth like a snake's tongue. She paused, tuning into her senses. "My damn sister Atrumleona is with your brother."

Jessie perked up, looking at the creature. "What is she doing?" she demanded sharply.

The Dæmon looked up to the day-lit sky, narrowing her eyes. "That bitch," she grumbled. "She's telling him about us."

Jessie swallowed. She could not understand the complexity of their connection, but she did not question it. "What now?" she inquired.

Atrumlimion glanced down at the girl. "You learn to be a killer," she stated, moving down the stone, smiling just as evilly as she could. "You will learn your first move: Shadow Sneak."

"Shadow Sneak?"

"Yes, you will be able to bring your shadow to life, and it can attack people," Atrumlimion stated. "Go to the centre of the ground there." She waved her claw to the open, flat, and barren land before her. "Go on!"

Jessie gave a bob of her head, and did what was expected of her. Atrumlimion's neck swayed from side to side as she watched the girl.

"Focus you hatred," she hissed, her tongue lagging out of her mouth. "Focus on what you hate the most. What do you hate? What do you loathe?"

"My brother," Jessie growled. Her fingernails dug into her flesh. "I hate my brother."

Atrumlimion nodded her head. "Good, good, focus you hatred, become the evil you hold in your heart," she stated with a thick voice. "Be the evil you have harbored in you for so long."

Jessie closed her eyes, and did what the creature wanted. She focused. Clay. Her brother. Her big, _perfect_ brother. The one _everyone_ loved more than _her_. Atrumlimion grinned darkly, her eyes large, and her white teeth bear.

"Yes, hate! Hate more!"

Clay. Her perfect older sibling. The one no one thought of as flawed. _"Oh, Clay, good job!" _What about her pat on the back? Why was she forgotten about? Why? Why wasn't she good enough? She was good enough!

"Hate! Loathe! Curse!"

Jessie slammed her heel into the ground, yelled, and felt her heart race in her breast. That was when her shadow moved. _It moved_. The shadow burst forward, and shattered a rock as if it was a piece of glass. The flecks of the stone flew, and Jessie ducked down, making sure that she would not get hit with any of the flecks. The blonde opened her eyes, and glanced up. Her shadow snuck back to where it once was, and normalized. Jessie blinked, trying to take in what happened. But Atrumlimion smiled, her mouth twitching, and her eyes wide.

"Good."

_Perfect._

"You are so perfect."

Jessie smiled. It felt good to be appreciated.


	9. Jermaine

Jermaine

IX

Ventus was bobbing his head to the music Raimundo had set the radio to. Atrumleona nursed her wounds, her tongue rubbing against her aching wounds. "So, who is this person you were talking about, Omi?" the Spirit stated.

"My friend Jermaine!" Omi stated, lifting his hand up to the air.

"Oh, yeah, Jermaine," Raimundo stated, faintly listing to the music Ventus was jamming to. "I almost forgot about him."

"So, who is this . . . German?" Atrumleona inquired.

"Jermaine," Kimiko corrected.

"Oh, yes, forgive me," the Spirit stated, nodding her head in agreement. "Now, who is this _Jermaine_?"

"He's my sibling from another parent," Omi said with a smile.

"Brother from another mother," Raimundo corrected, flicking the custard-coloured boy in the head.

Omi cringed, his hands going up to touch his round head. He cast a glare to the older and dark-skinned boy next to him. Atrumleona arched a skin-eyebrow, and she licked her lips. "So I see," she stated. "So, where is he?"

"He's back in New York," Clay answered.

"Well, does he know about what you children do?" Atrumleona questioned.

"Oh, yeah," Dojo answered, who sat lazily around Clay's broad shoulders. "He knows all about us. I'm pretty sure he won't mind helping us out a little."

"Then good," the Spirit said sharply. "Then let's go."

"Not now," Kimiko said sharply. "We have to wait a little before we do so."

"Why?"

"Well, you're still hurt," Kimiko noted. "Let's wait until you get better."

Atrumleona looked at her wounds, and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright," she said. "Tomorrow." She curled up, and rested her head on her front arms. "I'll get some sleep, and tell Ventus to turn that loud obnoxious music off!"

Ventus was in the background, jumping up and down like a little child, listening to the music. Kimiko tilted to the side, staring at the Wind Spirit. "Hey! Ventus, turn that down!" the small female called.

"Don't dis the classics! It's Hendrix, man!" Ventus called, his tail swishing from side to side merrily. "I love this guy!"

Ventus continued to listen to Hendrix's version of the Star-Spangled Banner (he was using Kimiko's laptop to play YouTube music). Raimundo snorted, smirking a little as he did so. Atrumleona glared at the Wind Spirit, then sighed, and rested comfortably on the ground. Dojo shook his head.

"Got to tell ya, he's a lively one," the little green dragon said.

"Sometimes I just want to kill him," Atrumleona snarled, her head resting on her claws. Her secondary set of hands reached up, motioning as if she was plunging the Wind Spirit's head in invisible water.

Omi snickered, but stopped when Kimiko gave him a look. Atrumleona sat up, shaking her head, and she limped away, only to be stopped my Master Fung. She looked at the older man, and bowed her head. "Good day, sir," she whispered.

"Ah, Atrumleona," Master Fung greeted. "How are your wounds?"

"Better," she quickly answered, carefully sitting down on her haunches. "These students of yours are great. You've trained them well."

Master Fung beamed gently, his hands in his long sleeves. He turned, staring inquisitively at the Wind Spirit prance around listening to what now appeared to be Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Ventus was mouthing the lyrics to the song as he was moving his claws as if he was playing a guitar.

"And, Ventus . . .?"

"Him being a dumbass again." Atrumleona turned around, glaring at him, and then turned sweetly back at the old human male. "But fine." She moved past the older male, and smiled. "Well, I must go. I need to sleep. Good day."

"Then sleep well."

Atrumleona nodded, and she moved with a growing limp, moving towards the shadows, dissolving at once into them. Clay rubbed at the back of his head. "Well, she's as 'bout as snappy as an alligator lookin' fer fish," he said.

"Yeah, she's an interesting one," Dojo stated, reaching up to smooth his head. "Crude, but she has a soft side to her. Somewhere, in there. Under all those cruel layers of thick skin." The little green scuttled from the Texan's large broad shoulders and to Master Fung's open hands.

"So, who will host Atrumleona?" Master Fung inquired, placing Dojo on his shoulders.

"Perhaps Jermaine," Omi answered sweetly. "We plan to meet him tomorrow."

Kimiko shifted, now sitting in a pretzel. "So, Master Fung, when will the other Spirits show themselves?" she inquired.

"They will show themselves whenever," Master Fung answered. "They do what they want when they want. They will show themselves in time."

Kimiko gave a nod of her head, reaching up to push back her hair. "Okay, just making sure," she said. "But Jessie has been taken by Atrumlimion, God only knows what can happen."

Clay frowned, looking away. Kimiko reached for her friend's hand, patting it in comfort. The cowboy looked at her, and the small female gave his large hand a gentle squeeze.

"They will come in time," Master Fung said, reaching up to rub Dojo under his chin. "But for now, train."

"Yeah, who knows when the next Shen Gong Wu will reveal itself," Dojo stated, his tail shaking from side to side. "We have to be careful!"

"Dojo has a point," Omi said in an announcer-like voice. "If another Shen Gong Wu reveals itself and we lose, we will get bolted."

"Screwed," Raimundo corrected.

"That too!"

"Do not fear, young ones," Master Fung said. "Peace will come in time. But for now, all of you need supper. Go on, now."

Ventus perked up, his feathery ears alert. "Did I hear food?" he inquired happily. "I like food! Bring it on!"

* * *

"Atrumlimion, why are we here?" Jessie hissed, arching her eyebrow to the creature.

The ugly being smirked, walking up the long steps to Chase Young's home. "Oh, trust me, he can help us," she said, her long, thin tail twitching from side to side.

Jessie pressed her lips together, but decided to follow the powerful Dæmon up the stairway. "He better 'elp us," she sneered.

"Oh, my darling," Atrumlimion said, placing one of her four hands to Jessie's shoulder, "of course he will. Don't you trust me?"

"W-well, yah."

"Then do so."

Atrumlimion pulled her hand away, and walked further into the building. Chase opened his eyes, feeling the powerful presence. His large felines looked up, growling and hissing at the creature. Jack, who was tinkering away on one of his robots, glanced up, removing his goggles from his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes shifting in his skull from side to side.

There was a cry that sounded like Wuya's: "I sense a powerful being in this building!" She ran up from the downstairs, and looked in awe at the Dæmon. Her hands went to her mouth in surprise. "Atrumlimion! The Dæmon of Darkness."

Atrumlimion bowed, a devious smirk on her elongated face. "Ah, yes, hello, Wuya," she greeted, a forked tongue slipping from her lips. "It is nice to see you, my dear."

Wuya arched an eyebrow, staring at Jessie, who had a blank look on her fat face. "Ah, Jessie, so nice to see you again," she said.

"Yer dat ghost lady," Jessie said. "Ya look different."

"Of course," Wuya said, her hand reaching back, ruffling her long red hair. "I've got my body back."

"Hmm," Jessie hummed thoughtfully, looking up and down at the once ghost woman. "Is that pathetic wuss still with you."

"Hey, the pathetic wuss can hear you!" Jack cried, his gloves covered with oil as he shot up from behind his machines. "And I'm not a pathetic wuss." He pounded on his machine, glaring at the cowgirl.

Jessie arched an eyebrow, cocking her head to her side. "Ya got somethin' on yer face," she said, motioning at her face.

Jack blinked, and his hand reached up, smearing oil on his cheek unknowingly. "Is it okay?" he inquired.

"Ah littl' on yer right cheek."

Jack reached up, smearing the oil on his right cheek. "Is that better?" he inquired.

"Much."

Atrumlimion snickered, the tip of her tail flicked. "Good one," she sneered to the human.

Jessie silently chuckled, her hand pressed to her lips. Chase rolled his eyes, and turned to look at Atrumlimion with a smile. "So nice to see you, my good Dæmon," he said with a snide smirk.

"Hello, Chase Young," she said, bowing her head to him. "It is nice to see you in the flesh."

"Same with you."

Jack moved away from his robots, approaching the Dæmon of Darkness. "It is so awesome to see someone as amazing as you!" he called, thrusting out his hand to the creature.

Atrumlimion cringed, disgusted at the sight of the oil-covered glove. "Oh, yes," she said, forcing a rather creepy toothy grin on her long mouth, "I've heard of you."

"You have? The Dæmons talk about me?"

"Oh, yes. They call you a . . . 'pussy.'"

Jack's mouth tightly clamped shut, staring wide-eyed at the Dæmon. He hung his head as Chase wrapped his arm around the thin being's shoulders. Atrumlimion arched a skin eyebrow to the immortal.

"Robbing the cradle, I see," she said.

Chase snorted, eyeing her. "Please, Atrumlimion, show Jessie where she will be staying," he said, opening out his free hand to the direction of a far away room.

Atrumlimion smiled, gently nudging the heavy-set cowgirl, mustering a kind-looking smile to her. Jessie nodded, following the walking Dæmon. The creature looked back to Chase Young, and winked at him. He smirked, rubbing Jack's pale white arm.


End file.
